


The First Month of a New Start

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU ending, Alternate Universe, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other, Sarcastic Seven, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: All in the world was as it should be. Jaegee was being sickening lovey-dovey with her new girlfriend. Yoosung and MC were making out on the couch. Jumin and Zen were still gay for each other and needed to admit it. V was still blind, and annoyed the fuck out of me.     But wait, plot twist, everything in the work wasn't alright. In fact, it was hell. It was all because of one person, who's name is January Lee. And they needed to get the hell out, before they were dragged in too deep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everyone, my name is Dustin. Today you shall be reading a story full of passion! Romance! And...Honey Buddha Chips... 
> 
> This story was written with the help of one of my friends, who also has no life. I mean, how the hell do you think we joined this fandom? Now, sit back, relax, and grab your popcorn, because this is going to be an interesting ride.

(Seven's POV) 

This work is in its editing stages right now, and will be up soon.


End file.
